


Reset Button

by Itcouldbegayer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Intrulogical, Kinda angsty but ends soft, Logan is sad at first, M/M, Sympathetic Remus, do people actually read these, i just love this so much, its actually remus comforting logan, so much intrulogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itcouldbegayer/pseuds/Itcouldbegayer
Summary: "Logan, Stop being afraid."Basically Logan is going through it with his feelings and remus helps him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship, Logan Sanders/Remus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Reset Button

Logan had an unsettling feeling in his gut, nothing bad really happened but that didn’t stop the feeling of doubt and guilt from consuming him. He took a deep breath and took a sip of his coffee before setting his book down on the counter in front of him. When the words were no longer in his field of vision, he had realized that Remus was laying his head on the counter looking up at him. 

When the eye contact was made, it wasn’t broken and for a couple of seconds, it was just complete silence. It was, of course, Logan who broke the silence when he began to feel uncomfortable about the way Remus was looking at him, “Did you need something Remus?”

Remus still remained silent, he chewed the inside of his cheek and swayed his head from side to side, “You don’t seem well. Something is off.” 

Logan looked confused, sure he had some gross feelings here and there, but he had made sure that didn’t change the way he acted-- or at least that was his main intention. “Uhm-- My apologies, I’m not quite sure what you mean with that response. Would you mind ex-”

“You can talk to me you know-” He paused and reached his hand out to place it against Logan’s arm, “-I mean I know you don’t like talking to the others because you’re afraid they’ll see you in a different light but… I’m here, Logan. Anything you want to talk about, just say it.” 

The words had hit Logan’s heart like a bullet. He swallowed an irritating lump in his throat, and oddly enough a painful piercing sensation had completely fallen against it. Instinctively, from the pain, he placed a hand over it and looked down. In attempts to push it away, he cleared his throat but that just made it even more painful and made him gasp for air. His eyes began to moisten and that was the last thing he’d let Remus see. Quickly, the shorter boy got off of his chair, making it slide loudly against the hardwood floor and almost fall. 

“Wait-- Logan. Come here, we can--”

“I don’t want your help.” Logan struggled to choke out before completely running out of sight and into his room. It wasn’t true. If anything… Remus’ being there was the one thing he wanted so badly, but letting him see him in this state felt wrong. 

A knock on his door did not take long, and it certainly caused Logan to jump. “Logan… Stop being afraid.” Remus sounded more stressed this time, “Please, I’m not them. I won’t treat you different and I WANT to help you-- please let me help you.” 

Logan frustratedly wiped tears from his face and sniffled before he moved to the door and opened it, he was met with Remus, along with him holding the empty mug of coffee that was full when Logan had it and his book that he had left. “Remus--”   
“We don’t have to talk about it now! I can sit and stay with you and when you feel like it just let it all out. I brought your coffee!!-- although I did run up here and so it all spilled on the--”

“I am sorry.” 

Remus looked shocked, “For what..?”

“For--” Logan bit his lip and looked around the room for any hint of what he wanted to say, “All of this is so new to me. Sometimes I feel like I’m doing too much and other times I feel like I’m not doing enough and most of the times I’m constantly wondering and wondering if you’ll leave me and I swore feelings weren’t for me, But here I am with you-- showing the worst side of me. Maybe I was right, Remus. Maybe I just… am not good for feelings. Maybe I am just a robot.”

The taller boy did not say anything, he just watched as Logan wiped his tears and let out another choked out sob. Remus let out a soft breath and moved closer to Logan, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. “Alright--” Remus wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and allowed his hand to run from the start of Logan’s back to his lower back, “Where’s this Robot’s reset button, it’s not thinking right.” 

It only caused a tired chuckle to escape Logan’s lips as he leaned against the boy. 

“Logan, I’m not high maintenance. I’m like one of those hamsters-- you just throw them in a cage and they live or someth-”

“That’s not how hamsters work, you have to-”

“No, no getting off-topic. What I mean to say is I understand you. I understand that when I asked you to be my boyfriend, things wouldn’t be easy. You know how much I love a challenge--” He felt a nudge against his side, “You don’t have to worry about if I need more love today or if I had too much, because regardless I know you love me and I hope you know I love you too.” Remus pressed a small kiss against the tired boy’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

Logan clenched his teeth and tightly held on to the taller man, allowing his hands to grab onto the fabric of Remus’ clothes just to make sure he never left. He’d never felt so strongly about someone and although it was scary, he was constantly reminded that the fear was worth it. 

“All your efforts, even the smallest ones, don’t go unnoticed. You are doing enough.” 

This night was more comforting than the night before, Logan laid with his head against Remus’ chest and his thoughts were no longer pounding through his skull trying to get out. He sighed and held his boyfriend’s hand tightly. 

“For the record… whenever something is bothering you, you’re always slightly off. You cross your legs but put the left leg over the right, your tye isn’t always perfectly placed, so I know you didn’t spend hours moving it around, you tap your fingernails against the counter more and you forget to kiss me in the morning-- but that’s just a few of the things.” 

Logan blinked confused, he was completely unaware of the small things he did and also impressed that Remus had picked up on it, “I--” Logan sighed and pressed a gentle kiss against his boyfriend’s lips, longer than usual. “That should cover for this morning and for your good night kiss.” 

Dramatic groan, “I guess I can accept it.” He smiled closing his eyes.

“If you ever want me to do something because it feels like I’m not doing enough, please inform me.” Logan said softly, closing his eyes as well. 

“Mmm… have you heard of knife play.” 

A soft tired laugh escaped his lips as he ended it with a content sigh. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
